Regrets
by Queen O' Hearts 87
Summary: "Everyone has regrets Kurumi. I know for a fact that you have more than your fair share." Kurumi helps a rather melancholic Yuuri find her smile again. And does it all even before dinner! Oneshot!


**Helloooo kiddos!!! Tis I with my latest fic! Lately, after reading the Gakkou Gurashi manga, and rewatching the anime, I became obsessed with it once again. So without further Ado, I bring you the story...**

~~~~~

How many more sunsets would she get to watch? How many more days until it all just vanished? How much more time did she have until somebody was taken from her? Or until she was taken?

Yuuri thought about these questions a lot. Especially today as she leaned over the railing on the roof. She had just finished watering the garden this evening and was enjoying what could possibly be her last sunset. With things the way they were now, everyday was as bleak as the next.

She sighed as the gentle wind brushed through her long chestnut-colored hair. She tucked a lock behind her ear drawing her gaze down to the field. Most of them were leaving right now "on their way home from school". How did they get home anyway? Most of them had probably ridden bikes, cars, or trains...

"Hey Rii. What's up?"

Her attention was drawn to the girl beside her with long violet twintails. She too leaned against the railing, and although she was speaking to Yuuri her eyes were somewhere far away beyond the horizon.

"Just lost in thought..." Yuuri replied "I didn't even hear you come up here Kurumi."

Kurumi merely smirked at the comment. "I'm stealthy. So sue me!"

Yuuri let out a light chuckle, but soon the two had fallen back into silence.

"Hey Rii?" Kurumi asked. "What was it... you were thinking about? Megunee? The future the School Living Club?"

Yuuri smiled sadly and closed her eyes, enjoying the gust of the breeze on her face. "No. Regrets."

"... You have... regrets?"

"Everybody has regrets Kurumi. I know for a fact that you have more than your fair share."

Kurumi sighed sadly as she slouched lower into the bar. Her mind drifted to memories of her favorite senpai... and of what she did to him. She thought about her family back at home- if they were even still there-, and her friends on the track team. She thought about Megunee, and Yuki. How they ended up...

"Yeah. I do." Kurumi mumbled in response.

She let the silence settle upon them once again as they enjoyed the calm melancholic feeling. The sun was shining it's last rays of light and the moon was already shimmering high above.

"I have a little sister you know." Yuuri blurted out.

"I always pegged you as the older sister type. Now I know why."

She smiled in response, but let it drop as she continued. "Her name's Ruu. She's so cute. Only an elementary student... I really miss her."

Kurumi gave her friend an understanding look. "I'm sure she's alright. Or if nothing else, very happy. Although she probably misses you too.

Tears swelled in Yuuri's eyes at the words of comfort. She bowed her head, letting it lay in her arms to hide the droplets.

"Thanks..." She whispered.

"No problem. You would and have done the same for me. And besides, we can't have our President looking like this!" Kurumi teased.

Sniffles were heard before Yuuri finally raised her head. She beamed at her friend.

Taking Kurumi's hand in hers she giggled lightly. "Thank you Kurumi. Really."

A small blush crept on the stoic girl's cheeks at the act of gratitude. But she merely clasped her free hand on the others and gave Yuuri a determined nod.

"Come on. Yuki's probably waiting for us." Kurumi suggested. "And besides, we haven't even had dinner!"

Yuuri nodded lightly untwining their hands and instead linking arms with the girl.

And arm in arm, they left the roof. Knowing, they're regrets were unimportant right now. All that mattered was each other, and the rest of the club. There would be time to regret later...

~~~~~

 **Alright! I hope you liked it! I noticed there isn't enough School Live fanfiction on here and wanted to change that! FYI, for those who've read the manga, you know that Yuuri's little sister really is named Ruu. I didn't make it up. They're literally Ruu and Rii.**

 **Anyway, thx for reading! I love you guys! Please review!!!!**


End file.
